


A Movie

by bbg17on



Category: El Cor de la Ciutat
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbg17on/pseuds/bbg17on
Summary: A night in.





	A Movie

Max and Iago have a movie on. They are in their room. They are most of the way through it. Iago can't recall the title. A guy got into a car accident and the doctors have to do surgery. They have his chest open, Iago can't make heads or tails of what he's looking at. Just the doctor sewing something up. 

As soon as the chest is opened, Max is going from almost laying down to sitting straight up in bed. His right knee up, arm slung over It, his eyes glued to the TV. It is as if Max is watching a speeding car scene, watching, wondering how it is going to turn out. Iago doesn't know what is going on in surgery, he looks over at Max every few seconds, his look hasn't changed. 

It makes Iago smile. He loves how into medicine Max is. Whether it is in a book or surgery on tv, it is helping save a life. That thought settles into Iago. It is Max. It makes Iago love him more. 

The doctor is closing the patient's chest. Max starts to lay back as the next scene shows the doctor talking to the patient and the family. The man will make a full recovery. The credits starting to roll. 

Max is glazed over, fascinated with what he saw. Iago is smiling. Using the remote, turning the TV off. Max eyes register it. He looks over at Iago, Iago still smiling. Iago is laying back on his right arm. Max smiles, almost laughs. Iago doesn't mind seeing him this way.

Its a part of him. Its a big part and that is ok with Iago. It doesn't matter if it is small, it will still be as big as this. Iago starts to sit up, Max's eyes watching as Iago moves closer, touching his lips to Max's. Max's lips moving with his. Telling Max he accepts this and he loves him.


End file.
